narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning Technique
Hand Seals Those hand signs are completely wrong. Episode 55 shows the hand signs being boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. Someone please fix this.24.185.161.132 02:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :The ones shown are the ones for the basic Summoning Technique. 55 probably showed one of the special ones that were named something other than just "Kuchiyose," i.e. "Kuchiyose: Rashoumon," "Doton Kuchiyose: Tsuiga," etc. Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 01:58, 22 October 2008 (UTC) death When a summoning dies does it disapear in smoke--PAIN 15:36, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Don't think so. If the summoner dies, the animal disaperas, but I don't recall anytime when the animal dies and disapers. Jacce 15:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) thanks dude--PAIN 15:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::The giant chameleon (Anime Only) stayed 50 years after his summoners death. Also Manda did not disappear when he died. Though i was wondering, was the reason the chameleon returned home, because without the contract there was no loyalty, or because when the contract was destroyed it canceled the jutsu that brought it there? I'd like to add this info to the page. (talk) 20:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Usually the contract is just used to bring forth the animal, but the summoner had lust for revenge, so he made a perment contract to keep the chameleon in the Naruto world. Jacce | Talk 05:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Episode 127 Well we should mention somewhere in this article what happened to jiraiya when he didn't have a contract and tried to do the jutsu.. Simant (talk) 21:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Does it ever tell us why that happened? I mean, of all of the places he could have been transported, why the mountain of TOADS? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 04:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Blood from contracted users I know i added this "It should be noted that anyone can summon the animal as long as they have the blood from someone who has made a contract, along with sufficient chakra of their own." But, after re-watching Naruto episode 95; When kabuto was so low on chakra he couldn't completely heal himself, he gets blood on his fingers (doesn't show if its his own or Orochimaru's), and swipes it on orchimaru's arm, the thing that confuses me is, it is kabuto's hand that is placed down. So it must be Orochimaru's chakra if kabuto is low, considering how much chakra manda requires. So how should "along with sufficient chakra of their own" be changed? Simant (talk) 20:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) *Most likely, it has to do with Orochimaru's summon tattoo. Omnibender - Talk - 21:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) summoning when a person had an animal summoned and it is still summoned, what happens when another person tries to summon that same animal? for example, if naruto summoned gamabunta for battle but jiraiya tries to summon gamabunta to where he is, wat happens? (talk) 02:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Making the Summon Submit Is it mentioned anywhere that you must first wrangle with your summon so that you can gain their trust and make a contract? Is that mentioned in the databook anywhere? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 20:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Only stuck up summons... Simant (talk) 20:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Fukasaku In last week's episodes (154 and 155 if I'm not mistaken), just after Naruto is reverse summoned by Gamakichi, Fukasaku goes to Myobokuzan as well. If you look closely, the seals he makes are the ones for this technique. Does this mean that animals can use the Summoning Technique to move around as they please? I assume that's how he got from Myobokuzan to Konoha as well. Omnibender - Talk - 23:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Animals can un-summon themselves. Gamabunta has done it several times. ''~SnapperT '' 00:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::But that's when they're called by someone else, Fukasaku appears to move around summoning himself. No one summoned him, so he couldn't have un-summoned himself. Also, no other animal used hand-seals to do that. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd imagine he can use the same portal that Shima used to get near Konoha. ''~SnapperT '' 04:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Scroll summoning After watching the third Shippuden movie, this came back to me: Suigetsu once summoned Manda using Sasuke's blood on a specially made scroll. In the movie, one of Hiruko's henchman could summon the other two henchman using specials scrolls as well. I think they should be mentioned. Hiruko's henchmen summoned animals the regular way, so they'd be listed as users anyway, but should Suigetsu be listed as a user? It was with tools, but he did summon Manda. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Summons are making my brain hurt. Suigetsu, since he doesn't appear to have used his own blood, only seems as much a summoner of snakes as Kabuto was during the Sannin Sortie. ''~SnapperT '' 03:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, Suigetsu had some of Sasuke's blood in a bottle, and thanks, I didn't remember that Kabuto did that as well. Technically, they still used the technique, they're the ones who slammed their ends and used chakra to summon the creatures. We could add annotations for special circumstances. Omnibender - Talk - 14:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Animation Should we mention that change in animation we saw in 160? It seems more fluid now. Omnibender - Talk - 21:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Various species I know that I got into an argument about his earlier on (how Sasuke could summon both snakes and hawks at different times) in regards to other people besides Pain summoning multiple species, but what about Kakashi. While what he summons are Ninken they are different species of dogs, which shows some flexibility with this jutsu. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 1:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *Technically, all dogs belong to the same species, Canis lupus. He may summon different breeds, but it's still the same species. Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC)